On Cloud Nine
by Randomcutie
Summary: "natsu?" "yeah lucy?" "can you touch a cloud?" "touch a cloud? I dont think so" "one day... I'm going to jump up, grab a cloud, and see the world."
1. Prologue

"natsu?"

"yeah lucy?"

"can you touch a cloud?"

"touch a cloud? I dont think so"

"one day... I'm going to jump up, grab a cloud, and see the world."

I looked down at her and saw her eyes sparkle as she gazed up.

"i know you'll be able too. I promise luce."

"and natsu?"

"yeah?"

"I'm gonna take you with me"

 **Haha so I know its probably not a good time to start a story but... I had a good idea so... I did it! This is just the prologue that I wanted to post real quick before I wrote the actual chapter so I really hope you'll like it!**


	2. Chapter 1

"hello Mr. Dragneel." Ms. Mira asked from the front desk of Magnolia General Hospital. "here to see your sister?" she asked with a smile. Mira always seemed to brighten up the dull feeling hospitals had. I nodded and she typed quickly on her computer. "go on ahead."

I walked down the hallway fumbling with the bouquet of flowers in my hand. I stopped in front of room 106 and opened the door. "Wendy?" I asked quietly and peaked my head in.

"Natsu!" I heard a little voice call. I walked into the room and saw Wendy lightly petting her cat, Carla. "are those for me?" she asked and nodded towards the flowers. "yup, I got you daisy's today." I said with a small smile. "may I see them?" she asked and I nodded.

I walked over to her bed side and gently nudge Carla, who stubbornly did not want to move, out of her lap. I place the flowers down where Carla once lay and Wendy reached a hand over them. She felt the petals and brought them up to her nose. "they smell sweet." she said and giggled a little. She held them out to me and I took them and placed them into the vase next to her bed.

"I think they need sunlight and fresh air" she said, glancing at the flowers. I chuckled and nodded, "I think you need that as well, we need to get those lungs of yours workin again!" I said enthusiastically and she nodded excitedly. I wheeled her wheel chair to the side of her bed and helped her into it, carefully making sure her IVs were still in. she reached over and grabbed the stand the IVs were on and wheeled it next to her. I placed the vase of daisy's into her lap, grabbed both handles, and pushed her into the hallway.

"faster!" Wendy giggled and tapped the arms rests on the wheel chair. "you got it" I said and pushed her faster down the hall. "faster, faster, faster!" she squealed and I soon was running down the hallway laughing like an idiot. Once we made it to the end I stopped quickly and tried to catch my breath. "that was so much fun!" Wendy exclaimed. I chuckled still slightly out of breath and pushed open the door.

The sun was shining bright and the clouds looked white and fluffy. I pushed Wendy out to the railing, as she requested, and walked around to stand next to her. "they're so pretty" Wendy said looking down happily at her flowers. I smiled down at her and looked back up at the sky. I let my eyes wander from Wendy and spotted a woman with blond hair sitting in a wheel chair, alone, staring at the sky.

"hey Wendy, who's that?" I said pointing to the woman with blond hair the looking back down at Wendy. "thats Lucy-sama, she always comes out here alone to look at the sky." I glanced back up at her and thought for a minute. "stay here Wendy" I said, kinda as a joke since she was in a wheel chair after all. I took one of the flowers out of the vase and made my way over to Lucy. I approached her slowly and cleared my throat. She turned around and I was met with beautiful deep brown eyes. "Hi my names Natsu... Um, I'm wends brother... it very nice to meet you" I said nervously and looked away. When I looked back over to her I saw she was looking at me curiously. "i um... I brought you a flower." I said still nervous and held it out to her.

She took it timidly and brought it up to her nose. "arigato... Natsu" she spoke with a sweet voice and I felt my breathe be taken away.

 **First chapter done! I literally Just came up with this idea on the spot soooo yeah. I hope you liked it and I'm hopefully going to be able to update more. Bye :3**


	3. Chapter 2

**ok im so excited about the responses so far. like literally it's great. here is the next chapter, updated from my grandmas house XD**

Her brown eyes were soft as they looked up at me. she looked down at the flower and held it gently. she brought it to the sunlight and admired it before hugging it gently. "its beautiful" she spoke again and i could feel butterflies in my stomach. no not butterflies, more like dragons.

"yeah no problem" I said slightly embarrassed and scratched the back of my neck. "i uh gotta get back to wendy but it was nice meeting you" i said with a small smile. "it was nice meeting you as well" she said and looked back down at the flower. i continued walking away when I heard lucy call once more. "hey natsu?" she said waving her hand slightly, "daisies are my favorite flower."

I felt a blush rise in my cheeks and laughed a little, "good to know"

I wheeled wendy back into her room and helped place her on her bed again. Carla jumped back up, slightly annoyed that we hadn't taken her with us. "next time you should bring happy!" wendy spoke excitedly and i nodded, "alright."

I looked out the window and saw the sky turning shades of purple and pink. i sighed and stood up from my position on the side of her bed. "i gotta go wendy, i have work in the morning." she nodded sadly and made grabby hands at me, "hug! hug!" she chanted and i chuckled, complying to her demand. after our hug i walked out and closed her door gently behind me.

I glanced down the hallway and noticed that the doors to the roof were still open. i walked down towards them and peeked out, feeling the cool night breeze. i looked around and saw lucy, still in the same spot. i approached slowly only to realize that she was asleep, and still holding the flower. i smiled just i as i heard footsteps behind me.

"Ms. Heartfilia? its time to come inside." a nurse spoke. "shes asleep" i said quietly, "whats her room? i'll take her there." the nurse looked at me skeptically, "room 109" she mumbld then turned around and walked out. i pushed lucy's wheelchair back into the hospital and down the hall to her room. once inside i placed her on her bed and moved the wheelchair the its usual corner. i glanced back over at her, noticing how pretty her hair looked in the moon light.

i sighed and shook my head slightly. i walked out into the hallway and began to close the door only to stop when i thought i heard something. i smiled a small smile before closing the door completely. "arigato… Natsu…"

 **** ** **aaaaaaaawwwww! nalu always gets ya *points to heart* right here. sooo ive been having a lot of fun writing this even tho its only the 2nd chapter. haha please review, favorite, all dat stuff. also i know this chapter is short geez.****


End file.
